To conduct preclinical evaluation of the toxicity of a combined treatment modality, determine the schedule(s) of the two-agent combination in mice, and determine in large animals (dogs) the four defined dose levels for the comination according to the currently defined doses resulting from DCT protocol toxicological evaluation of a single agent.